Such conventional electric power systems using solar energy, with the method of solar collectors and solar chimneys, are based on the principle of solar heating of air in a solar collector of a large area. The warm air rises, through a collaborating solar chimney that is based on the center of the collector, to upper layers of atmosphere, acquiring up-draft speed, due to the height of the solar chimneys. Part of the thermo mechanical energy of this up-drafting current of warm air, via a system of the wind turbines and generators in the base of the solar chimney, transforms into electric energy. The solar chimney in this conventional system is typically manufactured by reinforced concrete. This has the following consequences:                High manufacturing cost; and        Limited height of the solar chimneys due to technological restrictions from the construction materials and from exterior limitations (e.g., earthquakes).        
It is known that the output of such a power station is approximately proportional to the product of the height of solar chimney and the area of the collaborating solar collector. Thus, for a given power output from such a solar power station, the height of the solar chimney determines the area of its collaborating solar collector.
Information about solar chimneys can be found in the book “THE SOLAR CHIMNEY ELECTRICITY FROM THE SUN”, by JORG SCHLAICH, 1995.